1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a replaceable rear cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices include a frame, a display mounted within the frame, and a rear cover slidably connected to the frame. When replacing an old rear cover with a new rear cover, the old rear cover is slid out from the frame, and the new rear cover is slidably connected to the frame. However, repeated sliding makes a surface of the frame smooth. As a result, the new rear cover can become easily disengaged from the frame.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a replaceable rear cover to overcome the described limitations.